<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family is Forever by ashamtly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404926">Family is Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamtly/pseuds/ashamtly'>ashamtly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WandaVision (TV), Young Avengers (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, POV Billy Maximoff, Post-Series, Spoilers, aka Billy Kaplan, maybe? - Freeform, more than likely - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamtly/pseuds/ashamtly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mom said family was forever, mom said they would always be brothers, mom said...<br/>Mom said.....<br/>Mom said a lot of things, a lot of things..."</p><p>AKA Billy Maximoff the angsty chaos-magic user.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Kaplan &amp; Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan &amp; Tommy Shepherd &amp; Vision, Billy Kaplan &amp; Wanda Maximoff &amp; Tommy Shepherd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family is Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again, I know.<br/>I have fics not finished, nor touched in months, maybe more than a year?<br/>But rl has been... hard lately, and I have almost no time at my disposal.<br/>Still! Billy has been my favorite Marvel character since 2006, so... you bet I couldn't let this pass so...<br/>Anyhow I hope somebody enjoys it, though as always I have no beta and English is not my native language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He will always be your brother, and he will always be your brother</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mom said that family was forever, mom said they would always be brothers, mom said...</p><p>Mom said.....</p><p>Mom said a lot of things, a lot of things...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your dad and I don't always see eye to eye </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He always knew there was something about Westview, something that felt... different, different how? he couldn't explain, after all this life was all he ever knew.</p><p>Still, sometimes Westview felt dreamlike, like everything was cloudy, though he didn't remember ever seeing a cloudy day.</p><p>Sometimes he wondered if it was just him being the weird twin as Tommy would say, except..., except sometimes, only some times; it seemed like his older brother was right there with him.</p><p>Like he also felt that something was off.</p><p>Still..., mom said everything was alright, she said dad loved them, she said she had everything under control, she said...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Billy, I need you to focus</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mom said to not be scared, but he is always scared now, scared 'cause <strong>he knows</strong> mom and dad <strong>won't</strong> be back for them, scared 'cause he <strong>can't</strong> find Tommy, scared 'cause <strong>HE</strong> <strong>did that</strong>, scared that his brother would hate him now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's far away, and that makes me sad sometimes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wonders if Tommy even remembers.</p><p>If he remembers reality collapsing.</p><p>If remembers that glowy red, running and holding his hand, trying to be safe, to...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't age yourselves up!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mom said to not run away from grief, mom said there were some things you couldn't change, mom said...</p><p>Mom said...</p><p>Mom said... to focus, mom said not to go beyond Ellis street, mom said...</p><p> </p><p>Mom said that family was forever, that he and Tommy would always be brothers, that <strong>SHE</strong> would find them, that...</p><p> </p><p>Mom said a lot of things, a lot of things he <strong>NOW</strong> knows weren't true.</p><p>Everything <strike>wasn't</strike> isn't ok.</p><p>Mom ran away from grief.</p><p>Things were not under control.</p><p> </p><p>Family <strong>wasn't</strong> forever.</p><p>They <strong>HAD</strong> to run away.</p><p>They <strong>wouldn't</strong>, they wouldn't...</p><p>They wouldn't always be brothers...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Kaplans have decided to adopt you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHE</strong> <strong>wouldn't</strong> find them.</p><p>Mom said that some things you couldn't change...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>how old is he anyway? 12? 14?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wonders if Tommy even remembers.</p><p>If he remembers reality collapsing.</p><p>If remembers that glowy red.</p><p>He wonders if Tommy remembers running and holding his hand, trying to be safe, to...</p><p>He wonders if Tommy remembers Sparky and the house, a Halloween running around faster than sound; 5 birthdays into 1.</p><p>He wonders if Tommy <strong>even</strong> remembers, he had a twin once...</p><p> </p><p>Mom said that family was forever.</p><p>But it turned out..., mom had lied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>